Military combat devices may include radars that use electro-magnetic signals. In some cases, it may be useful to disrupt an enemy's radar. Devices that disrupt radars are commonly referred to as radar countermeasures. One example of a radar countermeasure is an anti-radiation missile (ARM) that destroys enemy radars using kinetic or chemical energy.